


In Your Arms

by SparkleFizz (orphan_account)



Series: Around The World In Your Arms [1]
Category: Sack Staylor
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SparkleFizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been Almost five years since Jack Styles and Sean Taylor broke up. Its been a year since homoemo went down in flames, but every one of them have gotten close. Secretly they worked together to track Jack down and get him with Sean. Sean on the other hand who is missing him terribly still is a bit taken back, but you wont believe what happens next. They go on a trip. And not just any trip. A trip, around the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IGH This is so weird. I have no clue where this is actually going to go ._. shoot me. Just get it over with.

**Sean's POV**

I look at my sister Sapphire. Was she crazy? Going to a bar? With my little sister? Her?

"Honestly Sean I work there. Besides there is somebody who wants to meet you.  _They_  wont shut up about this. Stubborn arse. Anywho Josh keeps calling. Ever since your website was sold everybody quit from being over worked. The family is all over the world, well...just New York and London. But he's lost his shopping buddy and want  _me_  to go shopping with him. _I_  told him to take  _you_." She pulls her white beanie over her head,"I've got work. Later Bro,"

Then she's gone. Knowing Josh's exact habitat I pull my black beanie on, switch my sweats into black skinny jeans, put one belt on properly, then one going down my hip and then clip on two chains. I surf my closet for something comfortable and chose my  _Sleeping With Sirens_  shirt, throw on a black and white hoodie, then grab my socks. Since it was in the single digits out there I wasn't wearing thin clothes. I slide on my converse, put in ear buds, and plug them to my  _Android._ Turning on _Bring Me The Horizo_n I grab my keys and wallet I leave the top floor apartment.

I slip into the empty elevator and press the twelfth button. A bell dings and the doors close. The moment the doors open I see my destination. Josh sits on the steps since Seth was separated from him for a while because of family reasons -most of them were murdered so he was quarantined from the world for safety reasons- he was doing this to himself. He would stay away from his apartment the most he could because he couldn't stand the memories terrorizing him.

"Josh?" My voice echos the stairs. Josh looks up at me.

"Oh hey Sean, whatcha doing here?" I look at the scars on his lips. He took out every piercing he had. His black nail polish was chipped, in need of Sapphire's skeptical patching ability.

"My sister said you wanted to go shopping with somebody but couldn't find anybody to go with," I laugh and sit beside him. Ruffling his hair.

"Ohh," He stands up stands up and I do the same. We both go back to the elevator and go to the first floor.

"So, your sister is hooking you up huh?" He smiles with a look on his face.

"Your worse than Seth," I smirk, I point to a figure moving closer.

It turns out to be Seth. He said he'd be there until Josh realized.

"Seth!" Josh jumps into Seth's arms.

"I was wondering if you'd died or not," Seth laughs loud enough to hear. I look away _, still_  sore in my heart from... never mind. It takes a while, but sure enough we get to the mall and just hang around. I gave in to my sweet side and get a  _Caramel Flan_   _Latte_.  _His_  favorite. _I_  need to move on, but _I can't._ Josh and Seth return, rolling their eyes at me.

"Still got your mind on him? Its been almost  _five_  years. You haven't been the same mate," Seth tells me. I look down.

"He was just so addicting. Not that I ever did drugs in my life. But it was, he was like a drug. Know what I mean, Look at yourselves. Josh was ruined without you." I point out.

"He has a point," Josh admits, we go our separate ways. I have a ' _date_ ' with Sapphire, and they have some catching up to do. _Bed wise_. And I thought  _my_  website was weird. Quickly I wander through the streets of New York City, stopping to get her a flower, then go to the bar. Sapphire stands with her work buddies, Hair pulled up in a ponytail, pencil behind the ear, a sparkly black ribbon tied around into the perfect bow. She turns around and waves me over.

"Heyyy," She extends the 'y' just to annoy me, I slide the flower between the two ponytail holders so it will stay perfectly in the back. I have a habit of this. One flower, just put it in her hair,"What color is it this time?"

"Red, its Friday remember?" I smirk as she smacks my arm with a towel before tossing it back behind the bar.

"No duh, we almost died the first hour. 300 people in three hours. Come and go." She rolls her eyes.

"So, what am I doing here anyhow?" I ask her. She takes me by the wrist and blind folds me before dragging me somewhere.

"Alright, now that you both can't see each other...er...just Sean. Sorry bro, want anything?" Sapphire asks. 

"No,"

"Okay," She leaves me.

Two hands reach around and untie the blind fold. My eyes adjust to the dim lighting. In front of me, sits one person I've wanted back for the past 5 years. Jack Styles.


	2. Chapter 2

"J-Jack?" I look at him curiously, he smiles.

"Hi Sean," Now its my turn to smile. Jack is actually talking to me again! After the break up, well, we quit talking. All together. His looks have never changed, its obvious he cut his fringe shorter, but in a week or maybe even a few days it will look like the original Jack Styles I knew back in 2009. I see Sapphire laughing in the corner of my eye. Seth and Josh are with her.  _Traders._

"You know, I feel a bit stupid now that I realize those two were plotting with my sister. They smirked like idiots the entire time we hung out fifteen minutes ago," I nod my head towards the three. Josh notices and dashes out the door, Seth on his tail. Jack and I both laugh, those two are horrible at keeping quiet. 

"I can't believe what happened to your site. I was about to come back when I realized it had just... went crazy. I knew somehow in four years you wouldn't go that insane." He blows his hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah. I should have never done that, but what more could I? Abandon them? I'm just glad they all made a couple thousand more than they would if I left them hanging. Most of them were barely able to afford living in the UK let alone anywhere else," He rolls his eyes at me as I finish.

"Still have that habit of making yourself last. Honestly, I don't understand how you haven't ended up on the streets at times," He gets a little pale, he bites his lip and looks down muttering,"Like I am,"

I still hear him though, I fold my arms on the table and put my head down, looking into his eyes,"What do you mean?"

He avoids looking at me, releases his lip, and finally talks,"My parents found out about 'us'. Last month. What we did. The videos. Everything. Dad threatened to kill you, since I couldn't find a home because of what I did with you and almost the whole world knew..I had to live with them after I left you. I just... I up and ran. I ran into Kevin and your sister. They talked me into coming here, I ended up on the streets. Nobody knows yet." 

I freeze. Little Jack? The one that used to come in my room scared to death during a thunderstorm? The one who begged me to make another video with him, although only two made it up. Always wanted to watch movies, jumped at every sudden noise, full of life, innocent, adorable, perfect...on the streets? 

I reach out and lightly rub his shoulder. He jumps, like he's hurting. Then presses back into my touch,"Where do you go?"

"Mainly by the highway during the day, if somebody tries something on me people are sure to see. I'm practically nocturnal." He explains,he seems cold, judging by how cold his cheek is.

"I can't believe your on the streets, I mean...what about the snow?" 

"I've got an old blanket. I just don't know about tonight. It's a bit too cold to stay out there even in the day," He closes his eyes and finally looks at me. Something in his eyes is telling me he's frightened. His eyes water and he tries blinking away the tears, but one, then two make their way down his face,"I miss y-you Sean,"

I get up, looking away momentarily. A broken sob comes from the smaller, younger lad behind me. I turn to him and sit beside him, wrapping my arms around him,"Oh Jack," He buries his face in my shoulder, sobbing. I'm not the only one who's been missing somebody for five years I guess,"Come on, there's smoke in here. I know how you get around it,"

He follows me, making a sad sound ever time I take my hand off his waist, Sapphire smirks and throws a small envelope at me. I grab it out of the air and open it. 

 _You may need this ;)_ Inside beside the note was a ton of packets of lube and a few condoms. I feel myself blush and I stick my tongue out at her. She threatens me with her towel and I keep walking. Jack giggles beside me,

"I got one from her too," He pulls an envelope out of his pocket, and puts it with mine. 

"Its weird how my own sister knows that we almost always went without condoms," I receive a look from him,"What?"

"Went?"

"Oh, I see." I lean in so nobody passing can hear,"Dirty little bitch," He shivers and looks up at me. Pupils blown up.

"Please. Sean." I feel his hot breath against me.

"Come on, let's get to my place." With that we're running through the the streets of NYC, one thing runs through my mind. What would he say if I asked him to be my boyfriend? Again? And...to come on...the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh, I got distracted DX Hope u like?


End file.
